


An Awfully Big Adventure

by graycoal



Series: The McPriceley Family [3]
Category: (mentioned) - Fandom, Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor and Kevin are Crutchies parents, Crutchie meets Peter Pan, Crutchie: A major in musical theater, Davey: A major in dance, Disney World adventure!, Graduation road trip, Jack: A major in art, Kevin keeps sending the three of them Disney park facts/information, M/M, Three Disney nerds having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: While David and Jack go off to find food and drinks, Crutchie takes a break in the shade. After a few minutes, someone familiar appears at his side.





	An Awfully Big Adventure

The Florida sun scorched the Earth, burning the tops of shoulders and heating up the pools. Magic Kingdom was filled with bright color, exciting every child, teen, and adult that walked through the gates. 

 

 

 

 

A newly college graduate sat quietly on a bench, scrolling through his phone while he waited for his boyfriends to come back with food and drinks. As soon as he had mentioned that his prosthetic leg was bothering him, the other two men had made him sit down before they rushed to a cafe not too far off.

 

The graduate--Crutchie, his name--was replying to one of his fathers, who had been texting him facts about Disney the whole. Entire. Trip.

 

 

 

 **Dad:** Hey kiddo! Did u know that Peter Pan’s Flight did not originally include Peter Pan?

 

 **Charlie:**  Yeah Dad :)

 

 **Dad:** Oh! Don't forget: When u r over the nursery scene, look @ the blocks on the ground. They spell out Disney. 

 

 **Charlie:**  I'll look. 

 

 **Dad:**  Okay, well, have fun pal!

 

 **Charlie:**  Thanks. Tell Papa I say hi!

 

 **Dad:** Will do :)

 

 **Dad:**  Ubetter say hi to Merida for me, or I'll cry. 

 

 **Charlie:** I /know/, dad. 

 

 

**\-- During this time period, Charlie received a text from his other father, Connor. --**

 

 

 **Papa:** Is Kevin bothering you?

 

 **Charlie:**...

 

 **Papa:** Answer the question, Charles Andrew.

 

 **Charlie:** HHHH kinda??

 

 **Papa:** Want me to take his phone away?

 

 **Charlie:** Absolutely.

 

 **Papa:** On it. Hope your day is extra magical!

 

 **Charlie:** :) 

 

 

 

 "Say, what have you got there?" A voice piped up next to Crutchie, making the young man jump in his seat. He spun to his side, staring into the eyes of a certain green clad hero.

 

"Oh! Uh..." He squeaked, cheeks turned pink. "My phone. It's my phone." He held it out to Peter, who jumped onto the bench next to him and snatched it out of his hands. 

 

Peter smiled at him brightly. "I'm Peter."

 

Crutchie nodded. "I'm Charlie."

 

Pan started pressing buttons in a confused manner. "What does it....do?" He looked like a confused toddler. 

 

Crutchie moved closer to him, peering over his shoulder. "Well, you can take pictures, play games, watch videos--"

 

"I love games!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. "And photos!" He passed the phone back to Crutchie. "Can we take a photo?"

 

Crutchie nodded. "Sure. Here," He turned on the camera before extending it at arms length. "Say cheese!"

 

Peter flashed a dazzling smile as he placed an arm around Crutchie's shoulders. "Cheeeeese!" 

 

Just as the photo was taken, Crutchie let out a giddy laugh, his mouth open in a wide smile and his eyes becoming all squinted. 

 

"Crutch, we got these dope ass pretzles with cheeze dipping--"

 

"Jackie, don't swear here!" A voice chided angrily. "There are kids eveywhere!"

 

"Ah, shit--shoot. Sorry Dave. Crutch--" Jack froze, his eyes widening. "Peter Pan!"

 

Peter still had his arm around Crutchie. "The one and only!" He gave his signature Peter Pan smirk. 

 

Davey moved forward nervously, arms full with different drinks. "Nice to meet you." He greeted, before sitting down next to Crutchie. "How's your leg?" His soul focus was on his boyfriend. 

 

Crutchie lifted the leg of his jeans slightly, revealing a intricately designed prosthetic leg. "Better. I think I'm just a little sore."

 

Upon viewing the fake leg, Peter let out a gasp. "Oh!" He seemed intrigued. 

 

Crutchie turned to him and smiled. "An accident." He explained. "From the knee down, it ain't real."

 

Peter looked at him in awe. "You must have fought some very nasty pirates!" He pulled his legs onto the bench and sat criss cross applesauce. "Did you win?"

 

Crutchie went a shade of red that couldn't be attributed to sunburn. "Well, I, um--"

 

"Of course he did!" Jack exclaimed. "He's been fighting pirates all his life! This kid's a better fighter than anyone I've ever met."

 

Peter smiled. "I believe it." 

 

Crutchie was in near tears of joy.

 

"Could we um, take some more photos?" Davey asked, pulling his phone out of the trios bag. 

 

Peter bounced up. "Yeah! Of course." He extended a hand to Crutchie, who happily accepted. "I'm happy to take photos with the greatest Lost Boy around."

 

Crutchie grinned and sent a glance to his boyfriends, who were watching in amusement. "I'm not a Lost Boy anymore, Peter. I've been found by those two losers."

 

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, a hand to his chest in mock offence. Davey just snickered.

 

Peter nodded in a very business like manner. "That's as good as a Lost Boy. You'll be a Found Boy. Just don't grow up." He stated, pointing at Crutchie sharply.

 

"Wouldn't even dream of it." 

 

 

\----

 

**Charlie: _[Image]_**

_(Crutchie is hand in hand with Peter Pan, looking out at some great future, while Davey and Jack stand in the background, looking all mad that a Disney character has just stolen their boyfriend.)_

 

**Charlie: _[Image]_**

_(The selfie with Peter Pan, both with huge smiles on their faces as they lean against each other.)_

 

 **Charlie:** **_[Image]_**

_(Crutchie, Davey, Jack, and Peter are all smushed together, looking happy as can be. Crutchie is getting a piggy back ride from Peter, while Jack an Davey are on either side, laughing with glee.)_

 

 **Papa:** You're father and I are freaking out!! You all look so cute!!! 

 

\----

 

After fireworks, the castle light show, cotton candy and the beautiful parade, Davey, Jack, and Crutchie went back to the hotel. All snuggled in bed, holding on tightly to each other.

 

And in the middle of it all, was a Peter Pan plushie, being clung on to by a boy with a sleepy smile. 


End file.
